HearFeelThink
by MadamTiggle
Summary: The Warrior of Light, Amelie Moreau, had decided to spend a night at the Foundation while off duty. After persuasion decided to visit an old friend. She never realized how much she missed being in Ser Aymeric's presence. What was going to come of this? Was she ready for it? Only time would tell.
1. It's Been A While

A Warrior of Light... that's exactly what Amelie Moreau woke to. She was chosen, by Hydaelyn herself. Through many trials and tribulations she pushed herself through. Losing many she cared for along the way, but also gaining a fair share. Life isn't always easy... being the Warrior of Light and all.

Amelie was a Hyur, Highlander to be specific, and proud. Her true past, she may never know. For now, she lives in the moment, helping everyone that crosses her path...

This day, we find our Warrior of Light, finally on a reprieve from hard work, in Ishgard. The Foundation to be exact. She had found herself a seat at the Forgotten Knight, lightly sipping a glass of Gibrillont's finest wine. She was mulling over her latest adventure. Achieving so much in her young life and having so many more things to achieve. She wouldn't trade it for anything.

The confident voice of her comrade, Alphinaud, about made her fly out of her seat. So much for relaxing...

"Amelie! Fancy meeting you here!"

He was pretty cheerful. Amelie raised an eyebrow slowly as she turned to face him. She offered a gentle smile and nodded.

"Aye. Quite curious I agree."

Alphinaud beamed at her. Before she could even ask the what and why of his demeanor he had offered the answer.

"I decided to take up a culinary profession! Would you be a tester of sorts?" He beamed with so much pride that Amelie couldn't help but smile.

"Of course. Least I could do!"

His smile grew large, so large she was surprised that it would fit on his small face. He bowed to her, "I must be off then. I must locate Ser Aymeric! I would like to ask him if he would be willing to indulge as well! Maybe I could provide a meal for both of you!"

Amelie's skin pricked a bit at the sound of his name. The last time they had met, let alone spoken to one another, there had been stolen glances and shyness passed between them.

She wasn't sure what to make of it. The way he smiled every time he tried to catch her eye. How he would always ask for her specifically. How being alone in a room with him felt like static electricity. She had naught the time to try and make any sense of what she was feeling nor what he may be implying. Needless to say, she had made an effort to not have thoughts of him. She figured it was for her best interest being the Warrior of Light and all.

"What do you say Amelie? Why don't you come with me to his manor. I'm sure he's done with his daily duties by now. Amelie?"

Her eyes found Alphinaud's as she snapped out of her thoughts. She bit her lip softly and then offered a nod. "Erm... yes. It's been I while since I have spoken with him. No time like the present eh?" She nervously laughed and finished her glass of wine in one gulp. She stood, gracefully, though a slight wobble to her step due to the alcohol she consumed that night.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Alphinaud had some amusement to his question. Amelie nodded and brushed down the front of her dress. She gave him a smile and headed towards the enterance to the tavern.

Moments later they had arrived at Ser Aymeric's door. His guard doing exactly what he was supposed to do, stopped them. Amelie nodded politely to him.

"Is Ser Aymeric in?" Alphinaud asked with a big smile. The gaurd was about to shake his head when the oh so familiar... gentle voice of Ser Aymeric sounded behind them.

"Hello Alphinaud! Amelie! How grateful I am to be graced with your presence!" Amelie turned to face him, her cheeks taking on a gentle pink. Though with her mocha skin it was some times hard to see. Thank the Twelve. She smiled and bowed gently.

"Hello M'Lord." Aymeric looked at her kindly. Oh how beautiful she was. Oh how he wished he could tell her. He silently shook the thoughts from his head for the time being. He bowed back and nodded to his guard.

"Let us go inside and gather warmth from the hearth." The kind smile returned to his face as they made their way inside. Crossed the threshold first and stepped to the side allowing his guests to follow him in. Amelie gave the guard another gentle nod and was give a soft smile back. She glanced around Ser Aymeric's home. It was just as she remembered from the dinner she had had with him what seemed like eons ago.

"My Lord," Alphinaud piped up quickly. "I wanted to ask you, as I have already asked Amelie, if you would mind be test subjects for my new profession." Aymeric's eyes widened slightly. A chuckle escaped Alphinaud's lips, "Oh do not be frightened! I have decided to take up some culinary work!"

Aymeric's expression softened and he nodded. "I see... well if Amelie said yes, then I will as well." He glanced at Amelie, quickly catching her eyes. She smiled shyly at him and nodded. With a triumphant gesture, Alphinaud grinned. "Great! I will let you both know when I am ready for you two to try my creations! Well I must be off. I will be in contact soon!"

Amelie's eyes widened then shifted nervously. He was leaving her alone... with him. Her breath caught a bit. Neither one of them had ever spoke of the feelings they kept inside. There had never seemed to be a good time to talk about anything with him. Not just because they were both very busy people, but because... to be honest... she was nervous...

They both watched as Alphinaud left the Manor, a pleasant skip in his step. Amelie couldn't help but smile at the lad. He was a curious one. She looked at her feet a moment then back up to Aymeric. Her ice blue, almost white, eyes meeting his equally as light eyes. Her heart skipped a bit.

"That leaves just us huh?" His voice was gentle, deep and unwavering. She swallowed hard and nodded. A smile spread across his lips as he motioned for her to follow him into the hearth room of his manor. She bit her lip as she looked away, trying to not catch his glance again. She stepped forward past him, chill going down her spine as she felt the gentle touch of his hand to the small of her back. She couldn't help but smile, at least mentally.

"Have a seat Amelie." He motioned to the couch sitting in the middle of the room, in front of the freshly lit fire. She gladly sat, her knees weak and unstable from his touch. She clasped her hands in her lap and looked down for a moment.

Aymeric looked at her, slightly puzzled. He tilted his head ever so slightly. She seemed so shy today, more so than normal. He knew why, how could he not? It had been so long since the two of them had been around each other, he was afraid he had scared her off. He was glad to see she at least willingly stayed instead of promptly leaving with Alphinaud. He sat next to her, but giving her space.

He watched her for a moment. Questioning if she really did want to be there. Her hands still clasped tightly together she slowly raised her head. "I'm sorry." She glanced over at him, her heart skipping again as their eyes met. She could get lost in them for...well... for the rest of eternity. She saw his eyebrows furrow at the apology and a gentle shake of his head. He smiled at her then gently placed his hand on hers that were still pretty tightly clasped together. She tensed a bit at his touch, it was so warm... so welcoming. She looked into his eyes yet again.

A million thoughts were going through her head. He seemed so calm and collected. She bit her lip gently, as she did so his eyes shot to her mouth. She gasped softly. He responded with a gentle laugh. "Oh my dear Amelie, why must we do this to ourselves?" He sighed and moved his other hand to the back of her head. Amelie's mouth fell slightly open.

She couldn't resist him, she wouldn't. She knew she would hate herself if she did. Aymeric didn't hesitate in closing the distance between the two of them. His soft lips met hers. He was gentle, with no urgency. She melted into him. She removed her hands from her lap. One ended up on the side of is face and the other up through the back of his hair. His dark, thick, and soft hair. She felt his lips part for her. It was her turn to take charge.

She cautiously slipped her tongue past her own lips and it was met hungrily by his own. Her breath caught in her lungs. She was unsure of where this moment was going to go, but for the time being she wasn't going to fight it. She shifted so she was on her knees facing him better. His freehand moved to the small of her back to bring her closer. A soft sigh then escaped her and she felt him smile against her lips. She pulled back a bit, looking into his eyes questioningly.

"What did I say?" His voice was deep, husky even. His eyelids heavy as he looked deep into her eyes. She bit her lip again, unsure of what to say. "You shouldn't do that m'lady. I can't seem to resist when I see you do that." He smirked a bit. She blushed hard. Her cheeks finally showing a hue of pink, making him smirk more. Her hand was still lost in his hair. She needed to make a choice and quick. Soon she would get to a point that would be hard to pull away from.

"I-I... have wanted to t-talk to you about this for a while." Amelie's voice was soft, barely audible. She looked longingly into his eyes. "I... j-just never knew what to say... or do for that matter." She smiled at him. She felt a sense of relief. A gentleness wash over her. Aymeric pulled her to his chest, letting her rest her head against his collar bone. She sighed a little. He stroked her hair, just as white as her eyes. Such a clash, the two of them.

Aymeric with his dark hair and pale skin. Her, with her mocha skin and light hair. Opposites do attracted every once in a while. She felt safe, more safe than she had ever felt since she started her journey. She let her breathing fall in sync with his. She closed her eyes. "Thank you... I was too shy to approach you about anything."

He chuckled slightly, gently rubbing her shoulder. "Amelie, you should never, ever, feel afraid around me." He softly kissed he top of her head. Amelie looked up at him. He could see the relief wash over her yet again. He smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers again. She leaned into him, more eagerly than before. He felt his body respond to her, a longing he hadn't felt in a very long time. He pulled back and gently caught her chin between his finger and thumb.

"Amelie, as much as I would love to get caught up in the throws of passion with you. I feel as if we must take our time. We both have the rest of our lives ahead of us... lets learn each other." He smiled, but couldn't help but chuckle at the pout she suddenly had on her lips. She then nodded and leaned away from him a bit.

"I understand and agree. There is no use in rushing greatness." She grinned, instantly feeling more comfortable with him. She was normally so quiet and reserved, but Aymeric had suddenly made her aware of so many possibilities. She was the most excited and alive that she had felt in a long time. "Thank you... for accepting me. I still don't truly know who I am... nor will I ever find out. Thank you for letting me be myself. The Amelie I do know." She smiled again and went to move to her feet. Aymeric reached out to her, grasped her hand and pulling her back down into his chest.

"Darling... why... don't you stay here tonight? That Inn has to get lonely... and well I could use the company. Let's have supper and enjoy more conversation. I would love to hear of your travels and accomplishments." She smiled up at him and nodded.

"I guess that would be okay... and yes... I do get tired of returning to the Inn." She smirked a little and rested her head on his shoulder in the crook of his neck. Where would this take them? Where would it take her? Has the Warrior of Light finally met her match? She didn't care what odds may have been against them... she had no plans of letting him go.


	2. It's Just Breakfast, Right?

That night, Amelie and Aymeric did exactly what he suggested. They conversed and indulged in delicious cuisine. She learned of his past, how he never truly knew what a family was like. He learned of her, how she was called upon by Hydaelyn and has never really known a life before then. Through out the conversation, Amelie could tell the concern he had and also the gentleness of his heart.

Amelie felt like she was crazy for even trying to pursue any type of relationship with a man of his stature, but she couldn't help herself. He was the only man in her life that made her heart flutter at the mere mention of his name. It brought her warmth, and nervousness like she had never felt before.

As she woke from her slumber, her eyes fluttered. She curled herself into a slight ball and hugged her pillow tight. They had not slept in the same bed. It was a mutual agreement being that they wanted to keep their promise of getting to know each other before diving into the more intimate part of their relationship. Though Amelie wasn't even sure it would get that far anyway.

She sighed softly and smiled against her plush pillow. Oh how he thrilled her. How he made her heart race and her mind grow cloudy. She just couldn't resist his charm and gentlemanly nature. He had walked her to his guest room the night before. She giggled softly as she reminisced about their conversation at the door do her room.

 _He had placed his hand on the knob to the door before she could grab it to open it. His smile felt like it could melt her right into a puddle. She had gazed up into his eyes, shyly returning his smile._

 _"I know I mentioned learning of each other first... and I am going to do my damnedest to stick to that... but you really need to not... do that!" He smirked playfully as Amelie caught her lip between her teeth ever so gently and with out her realizing what she had done._

 _She gasped as his lips once again met hers with that hungriness she felt earlier. She was having a hard time resisting him just as much as he was her. Though it wasn't much of a pause before she had closed the distance between them. She reach up and bunched her hands at the back of his neck, along the hair line. She grasped some of his dark hair into her fingers._

 _She felt him sigh heavily against her as he reluctantly pulled away, but not too far away. Her hands still rested on the back of his neck. She then realized just how tall he was... almost too tall for her to reach. She smiled gently, her eyelids heavy and her body feeling like she had a million volts of electricity going through it._

 _"My dear Amelie... I must let you rest. You have been so busy lately... I must not keep you any longer. Sweetest dreams my dear. I hope you find this room to your liking." He offered another smile and a soft kiss to her cheek. He pushed the door open. Amelie reluctantly slipped inside and glanced back at him._

 _"Good Night darling." She smiled and bit her lip again. She saw the lust wash over his face quickly, but before Aymeric could do anything she had closed the door._

She rolled onto her back and sighed again. How she had wished more had happened that night, but at the same time glad that she was able to hold on to her innocence for a little bit longer. It was true... she had never been romantically involved with anyone, but this man. He has just swept her off her feet with such elegance and grace... she just couldn't resist anything about it.

A gentle knock sounded on the door, causing Amelie to nearly jump out of her skin. She shot up into a sitting position and looked in the direction of the door. She furrowed her eyebrows and slid out of bed. She knew it was early...but didn't expect anyone else to be awake yet. She slipped a robe, provided by Aymeric, around her shoulders and tying it to hide some of her undergarments. She didn't have proper night clothes with her. Amelie approached the door, her feet softly slapping on the floor.

She opened the door ever so slightly and peeked out. There in front of her, in common clothes, was Sir Aymeric. She smiled softly and opened the door a bit wider. He had been looking down at his clothes making sure they were straight and tidy. When he heard the creak of the door his head popped back up and a smile spread across his lips.

"Ah, Good Morn Amelie my dear. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for breakfast? I took the day off today in hopes that we may spend some more time together." His voice was like a soft chorus angels. How could she say no to anything he proposed?

"Of course! Let me get changed and I will be right out." With a nod from him she gently closed the door and smiled to herself. How blessed could she truly be? She sighed happily and pushed away from the door headed to her clothes chest that Sir Aymeric had someone grab for her from the Inn.

She didn't have much for common clothes... Actually she didn't have anything. Amelie was so used to having to be ready to fight at a moments notice that she was constantly in her white mage's garb. She huffed softly, digging through her chest hoping that she would some how find something more... casual.

Feeling defeated, as silly as it may have been, she plopped onto the stool that was sitting in front of a small vanity with mirror. She paused a moment and then let her eyes look around the room. She didn't take the time last night to actually see what kind of room she was staying in. It was gorgeous.

The walls were white and the floor had a deep gray carpet. Every piece of the room had elegance. From the trim on the ceiling to the accents around the windows and door. She gasped softly. How she wasn't used to such luxuries... it made her... nervous. She looked at herself in the mirror. That mark on her cheek... it would never leave her... A mark of her standing with her people. She was pretty well respected... though she didn't know her past... it seemed at though the elders of her family knew but would never say.

She touched the mark gently. It was a piercing white, like her hair and eyes. She smiled with pride. She really wouldn't change anything about her life. It was, for lack of a better work, perfect the way it was.

She glanced back at her clothes chest, spotting something she hadn't notice before. In a small bag was a sweater, a white sweater made of wool with intricate designs. She touched it, soft as a feather. She pulled it out of the bag and glanced inside to see if there was more. There was! A pair of black fleece lined pants and a pair of squishy fur lined boots. She was curious of how she didn't notice the bag before... and how those boots ended up fitting in the bag...

She playfully shrugged and started to pull the outfit on. It fit her like a glove, hugging in all the right places and also comfortable. She smiled and slipped her feet into the boots. She signed gently, they were a definite upgrade to her battle clothes when it came to comfort.

She glanced at herself in the mirror again. She didn't look any worse for wear, but she dabbed her cheeks with a bit of blush. After re-lining her eyes and slapping a bit of dark lipstick on from her cosmetic pouch, she felt as if she could finally join Aymeric.

She slowly opened the door, looking down at her feet making sure she still looked okay. She noticed another pair of feet. Her head popped up quickly, hair gently bouncing. She was face to face with Aymeric again. Her eyes had widened a bit from shock and a soft laugh escaped him.

"I see you found what I left you..." He winked and put his arm out for her to take. She bit her lip, though making sure to hide her face from him. She nodded lightly. He was so damn handsome. She didn't know what to do with herself. She was used to being the shy and quiet one, but Aymeric brought out the conversationalist in her.

"I did and I appreciate it wholeheartedly. I forget that I have to be ready for battle at a moments notice. Its easier keeping my gear on at all time. Its also strange not to have my staff on me...will definitely take getting used to." She looked up at him as he lead her to the dining hall. He had met her gaze, understanding exactly what she mean.

"Well, this suits you well... better than I would have thought." He pulled out her chair for her. Amelie started to sit as Aymeric pushed her chair up to the back of her knees. Once she was sat and close to the table he reached down and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She relaxed against his touch. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek.

"Words can't describe how beautiful you are my dear Amelie. I feel honored to spend this time with you."

She shook her head slightly, "I am the honored one..." She smiled softly and placed her hands in her lap as Aymeric found his own seat and the servants came to deliver their food.

The time it took to eat seemed non-existent. They were enjoying so much of the conversation they were having there was no concept of time. Once finished, Aymeric glanced out the window in his dining area. The it was mid morning. Shifting his gaze back to Amelie with a smile.

"Would you care to join me for a stroll around the foundation? We can mingle with the city folk and maybe I can bestow upon you some more history of this area?" His eyebrow rose slightly awaiting her response.

Amelie nodded quickly, "That would be fantastic!" A smile spread across her face. She felt as if she could get used to spending time with Aymeric. She already knew she was greatly smitten with the man. Anything she could do to get to know him better. A light blush rose to her cheeks causing a smirk to slide onto Aymeric's face.

"What are you thinking my dear?"

She shook her head a little. "For myself to know and you to possibly find out?" She tilted her head and bit her lip. Her eyes glanced down at his hand on the table as it clenched a bit. Her eyes moved back to his quickly. She could see the lust and want pooling in them. "Ready?"

Aymeric nodded quickly and stood from his chair. He came around the side of the table and reached his hand out for her. She slid her chair back and stood, placing her hand in his. He grasped it tightly and laced his fingers with her. "I'm ready for a whole lot more than just this walk my love..." Her cheeks pinked again. He was getting more forward... She couldn't lie... it excited her.

 **Thanks for the reads so far. Any constructive feedback is appreciated.**

 **I don't play FFXIV like I used to but Aymeric was ALWAYS my favorite character. He's just so dreamy! ^_^**


End file.
